


Harry Potter and the Games: Izulu Birds

by Lifesjustagame



Series: Harry Potter and the Games [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame
Summary: Part 3. Final installment. Harry Potter characters in a magical hunger games world. Characters use their District's magic and weapons. Hunger Games does not allow wands but they are used in common world. Plot: Harry is taken in by a caring family after the disappearance of his parents. When his loved ones are put in danger he will do anything to ensure their safety.





	1. Wakening of the Izulu

This is not what I expected.

I can tell you that straight off the bat. After getting captured I guess I expected to be thrown into a dark cold hole. Instead I am in a nice warm and open room with fancy furniture and different nicnaxs and doodads on the shelves.

My bed is also extremely comfy and I think my pillows, blankets and sheets are all made from clouds because they are so comfy.

I reluctantly get out, leaving my warm and inviting bed before looking around to see where I am being held. I try the doorknob and am not surprised when I find out it is locked.

However, it is not long before my host comes into the room. His two guards came in first and per the usual he dismissed them.

He does not look upset nor does he looked displeased. He looks curious and I can feel a headache coming on.

“Hello Harry, I do apologize for the current situation you are under, but until we figure out all that has happened, we can not take any risks” he tells me politely.

“No worries Albus. This place is the most comfortable bedroom I have ever been in. Hopefully while I am in here...” I pause before looking at him in the eyes “I too can figure out what exactly happened”

A minor and quick look of relief washes over his face before it goes back to being impassive. “So I take it you did not know about your fellow victors plan to escape?” he asks as my head starts to hurt but I brush it off.

“I planned on dying in the arena...again… for Tonks. And no. I did not know” I tell him honestly.

“The rebellion has started. And I am sad to say that we both failed to stop it” Dumbledore tells me as he walks past and looks out the massive window looking over to the beautiful gardens.

“No. I did my job perfectly. You are the one who screwed up” I tell him with a little too much anger.

“Our agreement is still in effect, but I do advise you to be respectable to your elders” he tells me in a slightly commanding voice.

I go in for my main point of defense “You put my wife in danger. Life-threatening danger!”

“Her life, and your’s, were never in any danger of being taken” he replies coolly.

“The Games beg to differ on that point” I retort.

Dumbledore looks at me for a while before he replies. “The games, were not my idea”

What!? Then whose were they?

“I know you met my younger brother, Aberforth, on the airship. He is my chief advisor and is second only to me in terms of how things get run. The Games were his idea and he meant to take care of all the leaders of the rebellion in one fallswoop. The Victors who were chosen where the major players in the rebellion. The ones who the districts looked up to and followed” he explains.

“And Tonks?” I ask in a heated tone.

“A person in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, she would have been the Victor of the Games”

“Would have?” I ask in confusion.

“Yes. Would have. But then you volunteered for Sirius. You were not supposed to be put in. I was forced to decide that it would be another win for the lovebirds of District 12. The couple with lightning, the duo of thunder, the Izulu Birds. We would have played it off to our advantage, but that all went away when Flamel destroyed the arena.”

I should have known they cheated the name drawings, but then my mind goes elsewhere.

“You know we had nothing to do with that. Where is my wife?” I ask as my body tenses.

Dumbledore looks at me with hesitation and minor anger “She is not here”.

They killed her! I’ll kill him! I almost try to before he starts talking again.

“Former Auror Shacklebolt transferred her runic tattoo onto him. I can only assume she is in District 13” he tells me like I shouldn’t be shocked at what he just said.

“District 13?”

President Dumbledore then goes on to tell me that District 13 was never destroyed. They moved underground, made a treaty with Diagon to leave them alone and in turn they would leave the District rebels to be slaughtered.

“My family?” I ask him after taking in everything he had to say about 13.

“I can assume they are in District 13 as well. They were not among the dead” he tells me without any emotion or elaboration.

The look I give him of confusion, worry, and anger that accompanies my feelings when I began to piece together the puzzle, gives him reason to go on.

“The rebellion happened. District 13 supplied 12 with weapons and a little power. Abe is in charge of our military. District 12, being the smallest district and the least needed as far as resources go, was the first target after they openly attacked my aurors. There was no choice and after the arena incident there was nothing we could do but retaliate. However, we are aware that a large number of the population escaped. No doubt because of your warning to your brother. It took us sometime to crack the code speak. In fact you probably saved many of your fellow District men’s lives...again ”

District 12 is gone...but my family is safe. I am expecting anger, but I only feel cold and am relieved that they are okay. Then curiosity jumps into the mix. Who else got out. My friends? Their families? My neighbors and my loyal and grateful customers?

“Fleur and Kingsley?” I ask.

“We have them, they are traitors. They knew about the plan to destroy the arena. On all accounts they should have been executed upon capture. However, they are still alive for the time being” he answers.

I want to go see them, but I know I need to pick my battles while I am this confined. I want to ask about the others, the ones I thought were dead. Rosmerta. Gilderoy, Malkin and my mentor, but I need to think and keep cool. I need to plan. I really need to clear out my freaking mind and have this headache go away. I am in no state to act, as much as I regret to admit it.

It is all too much to take in.

Albus must see my inner turmoil because he calls for a calming draught with tea and dreamless sleep potion for me.

“Sleep and process this all Harry. You are safe now, as is your family for the moment. I will send you up a meal and then I suggest you get some rest” he ends.

And with that he leaves me more confused than when I woke up. 

* * *

It has been about two weeks since I got captured. I have gotten a little more freedom with each passing day and have just recently started having dinner with Dumbledore. From what I can gather the rebellion is happening, but the rebels are disorganized and still outgunned even with the little help they receive from 13.

District 2 has remained loyal and District 1 claims it will never join the rebellion.

Albus’s calm and collected demeanor is still there, but it has slightly faltered. I think he thought it would be easy to squash this. However, his brother really ruined the division among districts when he tried to retaliate and came up with the new Games. So I guess District 5 is the district to thank for the current rebellion.

The current dinner starts off with just me as I slowly dig into my slightly spiced zuppa toscana bowl of soup with warm bread. Just the taste and warmth of the first portion of dinner makes me smile, that is until President Dumbledore comes in and he does not share in my joy.

“Harry I regret to inform you that I have just recently been put in a bit of a pickle” he starts off.

I put my spoon down and wait for him to continue.

“You see… an event took place today that put...two of the ones you love the most... in a very dangerous position and I am afraid that even I may not be able to keep them safe if they keep up their actions” he adds.

My eyes bulged and my breath hitches before he turns on a viewing monitor.

I am vaguely aware of the setting. I can’t quite place my finger on it till I see the factories. It’s District 8. I don’t see what a loved one of mine would be doing there until I see the three walk over to a building and walk in. They look to have a whole film crew taping them.

Tonks...Col...even Roger…

What the hell are they doing in District 8!? The view feed then disrupts and it changes scenes. I see Diagon airships come in, to what I can only assume is, to attack. They already have seemed to taken down a whole building.

The airships come in and Emmeline and...Moody!? are on the roof tops as they direct the rebels to fire out heated chains that wrap around the airships and cause them to crash.

However, they are backed up with more airships that fire on the rebels. I watch helplessly as Tonks runs for shelter as the airships fire reductos.

I think she is for sure going to get hit but then my brother comes out of nowhere, with incredible speed, and pins her to a wall, covering and protecting her with his bigger body. He stays there till the airships pass.

I sigh before seeing the airships circle back. This time the trio is ready however, as Tonks draws an intricate bow and Col and Roger raise, what I am guessing are the ancient weapons that belonged to the extinct muggles. I think they were called firehands or something like that. They were in Mom’s and Dad’s notes.

They activate with a trigger and fire through a barrel. I think Roger and Col are firing giant pins while Tonks fires arrows. I don’t see how that is going to stop the airships but that is before I see the projectiles explode on impact and the airships go spinning out of control and crash land.

Someone is asking Tonks, who is dressed in sophisticated light armor that is the color of an Izulu bird, what her reaction to the attack is and they ask her what she is feeling at the present moment.

The video cuts out again and I can see the tears in my wife’s eyes. She looks hysterical and I can’t tell why. My thoughts are pushed aside as I hear her speak.

“You see that!?” she yells pointing to the downed airship. “Lightning is striking. No matter what you do or who you send, we will survive and come after you!” she then pauses before her eyes turn cold and I feel fear from her deathly glare and at the same time I am aroused by the power in her gaze.

“Because if we burn!...You burn with us!”

With that the video ends and President Dumbledore looks to me.

“I can not keep them safe if they support the rebels, go on camera with them and fight our forces. Not to mention openly antagonizing us” Dumbledore informs me.

He is right. It may only be matter of time before they get hurt. They are fighting a superior armed enemy, even if they do outnumber them.

“I don’t know what to say” I tell him honestly.

Albus looks at me and then sighs. “You don’t need to say anything now. I will try to rectify this matter for now, but in order to guarantee their safety the time will come for you to align with us...publicly”

As much as I hate the sound of that… I will do anything to keep them safe.

“Okay ” I answer and am rewarded with a small smile from him as we continue with our dinner in silence.

I am stuck between a rock and a hard place and I don’t think I am ever getting out.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Let me know what you think!

Chapter 2 posted!

Thanks for reading!

LJAG


	2. It started

Chapter 2

Time passes slowly since I saw my wife’s open stance against Diagon. And by the looks I observe from the aurors...things aren’t going well.

There is more stress and people are constantly on alert. Others emotions are coming to me like it is second nature and I am also getting glimpses of what they may or might not be thinking. It’s too jumbled in my mind to know for sure.

This all brings me to my current state. I do not even fathom the possibility of going to anyone in Diagon in regards to my current abilities. Instead I am sitting in my room and trying to clear my mind. I am trying to piece together the puzzle that is my thoughts.

The first puzzle is of Tonks. From what I put together so far the video I was shown is only a portion of what was shown. If I had to guess I’d say it was broadcasted without the approval of Diagon. Although it is being viewed in...secret?

\----------------------------------------------------In mind memory-------------------------------------------------------

“The people can not see this!” is one voice that I can gather from my thoughts.

Tonks, my brother and Roger going into the building...They are helping soldiers?...no the wounded...People adore them...They leave…

They are following Emmeline and Moody who are talking with them, but there is no audio.

Fear strikes their faces after a while of walking and they turn back to the direction from where they came…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the love Merlin! They...they…

Those no good, sadistic, soulless, inhuman bastards!

They bombed the freaking Hospital.

No wonder why Tonks said what she said.

The cowardice pilots that Tonks, Col and Roger shot down deserve every amount of pain and suffering that came upon them.

I am seething with rage as my eyes tinge but I push it off as I try and calm my breathing as I relax.

Dumbledore played it out like they were in combat! From what I can see, they were hunting monsters that were out of control.

Needless to say I go to dinner that night as a very angry, resentful and calculating individual. I was played like a fiddle and would love to call out Dumbledore, but I keep my emotions in check and play like it is dinner as usual.

The only saving grace of tonight's dinner is dessert. Winky, the house elf cook who I befriended, is making treacle tart tonight, so I am reserved when dining as Albus tells me uninformative information.

“Tomorrow will be a big day for you” he tells me and I am reminded of Gilderoy. After all Lockhart did I hope him and Ros and Mal made it out alright.

“How come sir?”

I wonder if he is going to manipulate me again, so I try to see if he leaves out anything.

“You will be speaking to the nation” he continues.

Will I be telling them the truth or lies? Why do I even ask myself this? Of course it is not going to be the truth.

“This rebellion is only causing death and it will never get anywhere. We want it to stop as soon as possible, for everyone's’ sake”

Ding Ding! We have a winner. This smells like half truths, partial details with just a hint of deception. No, I take it back, the smell can better be summarized as the essence that is President Dumbledore.

“So I will be speaking about?” I humor the old man.

“A cease fire” he answers calmly.

I should have seen it coming. Suddenly all my anticipation and hunger for dessert has gone straight out the window. “So I will once again promote division and call for everyone to back down and try and get them to see how caring Diagon can be” it feels all too familiar.

“Precisely. You will have a speech made for you but I will allow you to improvise if you see a better way to change the people’s minds. You have done it before and if you succeed you will be known as the person who saved countless lives” Dumbledore states like this job is an honor.

The people will probably think of me as a traitor and call out for my head, seeing as you know, Diagon bombed their freaking hospital. They killed innocents and will continue to rule as Masters to their slaves that is the Districts.

But...it may keep her safe. Keep them safe. I will become them, become Diagon, if it means their safety.

“They will be safe if I make the speech?”

Albus looks at me before replying “Deliver the speech to your utmost standards and I will do my utmost to keep them safe” he bargains.

“All of them” I tell him, all my loved ones will be safe.

“Their lives will be spared” he answers.

“Deal” I answer as a smile forms on his face and I feel like I need to take a long burning hot shower.

I will make deals with the devil and become a demon myself if it means they get to continue to live.

* * *

I am very uncomfortable as I sit in my chair as a Diagon prep team get’s me ready for the cameras. I am unused to anyone doing this to me but Rosmerta’s team. Needless to say I would love to be anywhere else at the moment as time continues to count down before I have to make my speech.

Finally after what seems like an eternity they are done getting me ready. I am relieved when I get up, however that quickly changes when my auror escorts show up. Suddenly sitting back in the chair seems a lot better than what I am about to do.

On a good not the aurors are friendly enough with me as they lead me to the room where I will be filmed. The only trouble we come across is that of an Unspeakable agent that almost crashed into us. He seemed to be in a hurry as he only gave me a brief nod of recognition before hurrying back out.

I hate running into the Unspeakables because, like now, I have just gotten a look at what they were thinking, at least I believe this is what happened. But unlike the aurors, the Unspeakables thoughts are scrambled and I believe it is some sort of mind defense. Coincidently I came across this information from viewing the auros thoughts.

Then again, I might just be going crazy, but so far all the thoughts I have viewed have been accurate. My mind is much too unorganized and hectic to even try and process the Unspeakable’s thoughts as we finally make it to our destination.

I will be replying to the questions of Rita Skeeter via a monitor after she has a break in her show.

I take a deep long breath before I see the countdown screen overhead. 5, 4, 3, 2, and I am live.

I do my best to smile as I am introduced and make small talk with Rita until she asks the questions I am really not wanting to answer.

“Do you have anything to say to our nation Harry?” she asks as the video feed pans out to the audience. I can see everyone is waiting for my response with bated breath.

“There is so much fighting...So many lives are being lost...It needs to stop...Therefore...” I pause for a moment before I speak my next words.

I am calling for a ceasefire which will basically be giving the districts a big slap in the face. Sorry you started a rebellion and so many people died for a better world for your children, but I really think it is a good idea to forget about how oppressive the current regime is. Can’t we all just go back to being the slaves of Diagon?

Merlin I feel filthy already at what I am about to say. It’s for Tonks, my family and loved ones, I tell myself to try and make this all easier and acceptable to say. Here goes nothing.

However, my words never get to come out... The feed goes fuzzy and then comes back on.

Am I dreaming?

“Are you...are you...”

That voice...The voice of the angels. The voice that captivated me from the moment I heard it.

“Tonks?...” I gasp in shock.

She is looking through a war torn town that I don’t recognize....Yes I do… She’s in District 12...It’s all gone. They destroyed it all. What little we had has been taken from us by the greedy hands of Diagon.

“Are you, are you

Coming to the stream

Where I heard you call out

Before I ran to thee”

Our first time in the games.

“Great things did happen there

And greater will there be

If you come back to our cave

By the mighty stream”

My body washes over with an overwhelming sense of warmth and happiness as my mind finds peace and my body relaxes.

She continues to sing about our time together as she walks through our home and suddenly it all comes back.

“Tonks I...”

But then it stops and the feed comes back to Rita.

I must look like a deer in the head lights.

Then it happens. The Unspeakable’s thought becomes clear and my eyes bulge.

Rita, and everyone else for that matter must think it is shock so she tries to coax me out of it.

“Harry you were saying? About the fighting?” she asks.

I have to plan this out carefully.

“It needs to stop” I say before taking another pause to stall a little.

I got it.

“No one is safe Rita. If you think you are protected you are wrong. No matter the defense, someone always gets hurt in the ensuing attack. Your neighbors, friends, the ones you hold most dear and love with all your heart...”

“Are these people worth losing just because of something you believe? Is doing something, for the sake of making you feel better about yourself worth it?... knowing that you are causing your fellow man to die in vain?...” I pause as I see everyone is on their seats, agreeing with me vigorously.

No one will die because of me. I would rather die and be tortured to insanity before I let anyone that I care about be harmed because I was to worried about my own safety. Here goes nothing.

“Tonks...” I start and I can tell that people think I am going to try and get her to stop her actions. Oh how disappointed they are going to be.

“Tridighey’re cridigoming! Dridigiagon, Bridigomb Yridigou. Tridigake Sridighelter. Hridigurry. Sridighips Eridign Rridigoute...Iridigneffable! ” I shout, hoping to Merlin Col is listening as well.

The next thing I see is the two aurors come lunging at me and then my body goes numb.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Kudos, Bookmark and leave me a comment on what you think so far.

Thanks for reading!

LJAG


	3. The warning

**No one will die because of me. I would rather die and be tortured to insanity before I let anyone that I care about be harmed because I was to worried about my own safety. Here goes nothing.**

**“Tonks...” I start and I can tell that people think I am going to try and get her to stop her actions. Oh how disappointed they are going to be.**

**“Tridighey’re cridigoming! Dridigiagon, Bridigomb Yridigou. Tridigake Sridighelter. Hridigurry. Sridighips Eridign Rridigoute...Iridigneffable! ” I shout, hoping to Merlin Col is listening as well.**

**The next thing I see is the two aurors come lunging at me and then my body goes numb.**

* * *

 

Tonks POV  
  


I watch the screen and cry out as he goes out of frame as the camera crashes to the floor. 

There is a loud scream of pain. 

At this point tears are gushing out of my eyes, not because of the scream however. It’s because of the blood that just spurted onto the lens giving our screen a red hue before the feed gets cut off and in it’s place is the symbol of Diagon.

“Col what’d he say!?” I ask my brother-in-law as my eyes plead for him to tell me.

“Umm” Col starts as he goes over the message in his head as the others in the room turn to him, desperately waiting for an answer.

“They’re coming...Diagon...Bomb You...Take Shelter...Ships En Route” then he briefly pauses like he is confused before ending “Ineffable?”

My breath hitches. I try to speak but I can’t. He used his last word to tell me that he still loves me. And now...

“It was a warning. He was warning us” Sirius tells them, breaking the silence.

“I agree. He could have overheard plans of attack. His speech would have been the perfect cover to catch us off guard. This has Aberforth written all over it. Harry risked his own safety to tell us” Scrimgeour informs the room, backing up Sirius.

Everything all becomes a blur. He is willing to give up himself to protect me, to protect us, to protect everyone. This is exactly what he does and I used to admire him for that. Now I hate his self sacrificing ways because it may have caused him his…

I am briefly broken out as I hear that an air raid drill has been announced and Roger is helping me up as he guides me to the stairs. We follow everyone else, who seem all too used to performing these types of drills, and continue downwards. If it were not for Roger I would probably have fallen down because I can not stop worrying.

Not for me or for the people around me, but for my husband. We are a little more than halfway to our destination when the walls shake and the lights go off. They are quickly replaced by floodlights. That’s when water runes, that are tattooed on the wall, go off and the emotionless people slightly start to panic as everyone quickens their pace.

Roger escorts me the whole way there as we pass the giant heavy doors and head into the bunker. I finally look up and see that Roger is scanning the area before briefly picking up speed as he makes his way over to Lisa and his mother.

“Where’s Colleen?” he asks them as his eyes dart around trying to look for his little sister’s face.

“I thought she was coming down with you. Where?...” his mother starts to ask but we are already turned around.

At the mention of his sister, who is practically my little sister as well, I am broken out of my mood as we begin to sprint back to the doors.

We see that the last of the people are walking through and Colleen Davies is not among them.

My heart drops further as they call for the doors to start closure.

We run to go back out but are stopped by guards.

“Let us through! Please let us through” I beg them.

“Sorry we can’t do that ma’am” he tells me.

“As a ranking member of...” Roger starts but get’s cut off.

“We are aware of both of your ranks, but we still can’t allow you to leave. With what your husband has just done for us... I will not let his sacrifice be for nothing” he tells me and I can see the remorse on his face but I also know that we are not going anywhere.

I just lost...I can not lose my little sister as well…

My knees almost give way, but Roger holds me up thankfully, even if his grip is too tight. I can see the fear in his eyes. We wait as the doors start to make their way closed. I try not to lose control of my emotions, but it becomes harder with each passing second.

That’s when we hear the noise from behind us. We look back and see that Den is running over to us, horror written all over his face. I go to ask him what is wrong when I hear the life-saving voice from behind the doors.

“Hold the doors!” his voice rings out like a saving angel sent from the heavens.

Col’s hair is plastered to his face and he looks slightly fatigued, but in his arms is Colleen who is being carried bridal style with a ball of fur in her own arms. She went back for that bloody cat. I almost wish I left Crookshanks back in 12. He was one of the conditions I had in order to be the Izulu Bird. 

I forget my feelings for the damn cat as Col runs through the closing doors, just making it through.

He spots us and makes his way over. Col gives me a smile and carefully sets Colleen on the ground, although she holds onto him for balance because she has her left foot hanging off the ground.

“Merlin sis! What the hell were you thinking!?” Roger scolds her after he carefully hugs her.

Den runs past me and hugs Col the same way.

“I couldn’t leave Crookshanks, he would have...” she tells him apologetically. 

Roger sighs before huffing out a “Yeah I know” and then hugs her again.

“Crookshanks and I were coming out when the runes activated...It was slick...I slipped and rolled my ankle...I thought I was done for...That’s when Colin came running in and...” and then she stops and looks bashful.

Roger looks at Col with a new view. Colin must have went to find Colleen as soon as they announced the drill. I knew that Col fancied her, but not to this extent. By the way Roger is looking at him I doubt my best friend knew either.

He puts a grateful hand on his shoulder “Thank you Col” he tells my brother, using his nickname for the first time in his life.

Col just nods his head, accepting Roger’s words.

I can no longer hold back and carefully envelope my non-blood related siblings in a massive hug.

“Please never scare us like that again okay?” I tell them sarcastically and they laugh before agreeing.

We head back and see that my mother, Mrs. Davies, and the Creevy Parents have all gathered when relief flashes through their faces as we walk over together.

My mom examines, Colleen’s ankle while Roger, Col, Den and I move over to another area to talk.

“Col...I saw it...Har...what is...what happened? What is going to happen to him? ” he asks in a trembling voice by the end of his question.

“I...I don’t know Den” Col responds before wrapping his little brother in his arms and consoles him as the tears leave Den’s eyes and onto his older brother. 

I look to Roger, as if asking him the same question. He goes to respond...but he can’t. Even with his former rivalry with my husband...he still feels for Harry, who may have just saved us all...again.

  
I try to push my own tears back as I move over and embrace my little brothers, who instantly invite me in, as we all pray silently that the man we all love above all else is still alright.

 

* * *

 

End of Chapter 3

Decided that this would be another good glimpse of things from Tonks' POV.

 

LJAG


	4. Chapter 4

_No one will die because of me. I would rather die and be tortured to insanity before I let anyone that I care about be harmed because I was to worried about my own safety. Here goes nothing._

_“Tonks...” I start and I can tell that people think I am going to try and get her to stop her actions. Oh how disappointed they are going to be._

_“Tridighey’re cridigoming! Dridigiagon, Bridigomb Yridigou. Tridigake Sridighelter. Hridigurry. Sridighips Eridign Rridigoute...Iridigneffable! ” I shout, hoping to Merlin Col is listening as well._

_ The next thing I see is the two aurors come lunging at me and then my body goes numb. _

* * *

 

The camera gets thrown down by one auror as the other comes at me.

My eyes blaze over completely in emerald coloring and it is like I am a passenger in my own body as it reacts on it’s own.

The auror tried to grab me but my foot quickly makes it into his side. I just landed a successful kick into his liver and he screams out in pain before he falls to the ground.

The other auror is on me in a second but my body spins around, on autopilot, as my fist goes flying into his gut with a heavy jab. The guard sprawls to the ground in pain as I watch and am even unable to cringe as he spurts blood onto the camera lens.

The emerald burns deeper as my body quickly retrieves their wands as the aurors continue to moan out in pain. In the next moment the doors to the room burst open and in step 4 aurors along with two Unspeakables.

I am not sure how, but  I manage to cast fiend fire on the new intruders and it takes all six of them to battle the flames. However, my body must have just done this as a distraction because one hands goes to cast augmenta at them while the other wand follows it with an icy mist. They basically turn into popsicles as the fiend fire gets dismissed. 

Is this real? What is going on? My body won’t tell me as it goes and takes one of the aurors cloaks and puts it on. 

Before heading out, I go to a nearby mirror and wave a wand over my face, charming it to look older and almost unrecognizable. The other wand gets put away as I walk out the room and head down the hall casually. I get quite far and slow down only when I hear the shouts. I recognize both of the voices.

“I gave him my word Abe!”

“Your word, not mine, Al!”

The other wand gets pulled out before I kick open the door as my vocal cords get taken over as well.

“Words mean different things to different people, don’t they!?” my voice yells at the brothers, except it is much lower than usual.

The two ruling brothers of the nations look at me with shock.

“But I think my next two words are a bit universal so you should both know what they mean...at least for a brief moment. It rhymes with ‘Abracadabra’ ” I laugh sadistically as they look to their wands.

“Can you guess what the words are? ” I ask as a wand gets pointed at each Dumbledore.

Aberforth looks to be fuming while Albus looks much more calm and collected.

“Harry, please” Albus starts as I can feel my mind start to hurt.

“Errrrrhhhhh! Wrong answer!” I yell out in laughter. Even though I know my body is smiling I can still feel a wave of hatred start to course through me as my eyes continue to become blinded in an emerald hue.

“The answer is...Avada Kedav...” my voice stops as I feel two pokes on my back. 

My own body starts to surge in pain as I fall to the ground and it feels like I am getting electrocuted.

“Peter, how nice of you to drop by” Aberforth greets the one who is responsible for my current predicament.

“Mr. Pettigrew, is that the muggle weapon you have been tinkering with?” Albus asks as the pain finally stops.

“Yes it is Mr. President. A magically powered taser gun” this man named Peter replies.

I freaking hate these  ‘taser guns’, but at least the emerald is leaving my eyes and I am getting back in control. I start to move again but I hear Aberforth cast an incarcerous on me...again.

“Would you mind if I run some tests on him?” Peter asks and I am assuming he is meaning me.

“Go ahead and run whatever the hell you want on him”

Screw you Aberforth.

“For the moment let’s just confine him to his room, with restraints. He is clearly not himself. I will speak with him tomorrow”  Albus overturns him.

“Suit yourself” Aberforth tell his brother before I get knocked out.

 

* * *

It feels like deja vu as I wake up again in the soft warm bed, except this time I can feel that I am currently being restrained to said bed. I can move around, but I am physically unable to leave the bed.

I look around to see that nothing in the room has changed and that is when President Dumbledore enters, right on cue.

“I once again feel that I need to apologize for your current status” he tells me and it actually looks like he may mean it.

“No worries. I do believe the last time we saw each other I was trying to kill you” I tell him honestly because at this point I really don’t care if I live or die. In fact the more I remain alive the more harm I will probably cause others. 

If I don’t play my part and let them manipulate me they will use the suffering of others to force me to comply. If I am dead there is no reason to target those I love and care about.

Albus looks at me carefully before speaking “I believe that the last time we met...you were not in control...Am I wrong on my hypothesis?”

I merely shrug my shoulders. I don’t know what is going on. My eyes shine in the heat of battle, I become stronger and I gain new knowledge that was not there before. Sure I am book smart because of my studies but this thing...this other being inside me...it is something completely different and I don’t want to dwell on it. Especially if my time is ending.

“I don’t know what to do with you” Albus tells me with a sigh.

“You could keep good on your promise and not lie to me for starters” I tell him.

He looks a bit miffed at this. “I did not order the attack. And technically you did not deliver on your promise either... You never called for the cease fire”

That may be true, but I still do not like him any more than I currently do, which is not saying much.

“Therein lies the unforeseen variable” I tell him before he gives me a questioning look.

“Family. They change a lot of things, don’t they” I answer his unspoken question and for some reason he seems surprised, even a little shocked at my response, so I go on.

“Brothers...you and I share the same predicament. We will do anything for them and protect them no matter what it means for everyone else. As long as Aberforth remains we can not work together. I am at your left telling you the strategic moves for peace while your brother is your right hand man who will crush everyone to make sure Diagon remains at the top and is feared by all” I continue as Albus looks to be deep in thought.

“I don’t know what to...” Dumbledore starts but I interrupt him.

“The choice is already made, he is your brother and that trumps all. I don’t hold it against you. My brothers trump all as well...” I pause,  before I am about to tell him that they trump him as well but I think he gets it.

“So the question remains...” but I impolitely interrupt him again.

“You keep me imprisoned and because you have respect for me you put me in with Fleur and Kingsley...Albus” I finish, using his first name to show that I am only saying this because we are behind closed doors and I mean no disrespect by suggesting he do what I tell him.

He is silent for a long moment and it is at this point that I see the wrinkles that are not from old age, but are most likely due to stress and worry. He may be the leader of the nation, but like he said when I offered him lunch before the tour, he is just a person like the rest of us.

“If that is what you wish...I will make it so” he tells me.

“I think that will be for the best” I answer.

He looks at me for a long while “We could have been great together”

“Probably” I answer truthfully.

“It will be done Harry” he ends before turning on his heel and makes his way out.

I take a long breath before exhaling. Hopefully all those in 13 are safe...now I just need to make sure the ones in this mansion are safe as well as I think of the man who helped me feed my people and I think of the woman who became captured because she tried to protect me. I hope I am not too late to save Kingsley and Curves.

* * *

 

The dungeon is drafty and dark...and the auror guards are not as friendly. Although I guess after what I did...no guard is going to be friendly with me. I do feel like they fear me though so at least I have that going for me.

I am put in a cell but Fleur and Shacklebolt are nowhere to be seen. 

“They are not here at the moment. Both of them are going through…’therapy’ at the moment” a newly entered, fine clothed and portly man tells me. I recognize his voice.

“Peter?” I guess.

“You are correct” he tells me as I see him slyly move his hand that pushes a button on a small device that is attached to his belt, slightly concealed by his cloak.

“I apologize for tasering you the other day, but in my response I was saving your life” he tells me.

“Oh, how so?” I ask him.

“Even in your blood thirsty state...the two would have put you down in the blink of an eye. They have had countless killing curses thrown at them over the years. They are the unchallenged leaders of this nation for a reason” he tells me.

I just nod my head, I guess that makes sense but I don’t know why he is here, nor do I know what his title is.

“Oh where are my manners. I know you have heard my name but we have not been properly introduced Mr. Potter. I am Peter Pettigrew. Head of Diagon’s Black Operations”

Well shit this is surprising.

“We will be seeing a lot more of each other I am afraid. I have been ordered by Lord Dumbledore to be the one to give you...your ‘therapy’ for the foreseeable future” he tells me with little emotion.

I hate Aberforth. I dream of the day I will get to stab him in the gut with the blade of my katana. The day will never happen, but I can always dream while I am still alive.

I go to address Peter when the doors open and in walks auror guards with two bodies.

My body runs cold as I see Fleur doesn't even recognize me. She is shivering and her eyes look like they have seen a monster. Kingsley looks horribly malnourished and his once strong muscular frame has depleted immensely. He doesn’t even look up.

The bastards! If I ever find who did this too them I will make them regret they were ever conceived.

The aurors drop them into their cells and go to stand watch but Peter dismisses them and they leave without a word. Pettigrew obviously has a lot of sway.

“Harry I must go but will let you have a moment of privacy with your friends. It was quite obvious Albus wants me to look out for you so here are some nutrition bars. They are like the heavy bread of 11. I’ll give you a couple in case you get hungry later. Please do hide them from the aurors when they are around. They may think I am showing you kindness” he laughs and gives me the bars of food.

He knows where they are going to. I simply nod my head in thanks. At this moment I don’t know what his motivation is, but if it can help my fellow victors out than I am going to go with it till I figure out his true intentions.

Right after he leaves I throw a bar into Curves’ cell. I have to aim to get one into Kingsley’s as it goes soaring through my bars and then Fleurs cell and then pretty close to him.

“Eat” I tell them. However, the both don’t make a move. “Eat!” I say again but this time more commanding. Still nothing. I sigh before concentrating. My emerald hue comes back, the first time since the incident, and I have a bit of trepidation, but I let it come in. 

“Eat” I say once more. It it slow but they begin to move, actually they slowly crawl, as they make their ways to the bars and start eating. It then become like night and day as their energy gets picked up and soon they are scarfing down the food.

Fleur looks around first to see who gave her meal. Her eyes meet mine.

“Hero! You’re safe!” she exclaims as she moves over to the bars and takes my hands in hers as I meet her.

“They wouldn’t tell us what happened to you. And then we saw you on the monitor and then...” she pauses.

“I am fine. They were going to attack District 13...it’s where all my family is...I just got to warn them...but we can talk about that later...How are you guys doing now?” I ask even though I don’t want to know the answer.

“We could be better” Kingsley lightly jokes. He already looks so much better. “Got any more bars?” he asks and I send him another one.

“Shack is putting it lightly. We get to go to ‘therapy’ aka torture every time the rebels get a victory. I honestly don’t know if they are stupid enough to think we have information on their plans or just enjoy harming us” she tells me in her usual demeanor that oddly gives me great comfort.

“I am guessing it is the later” Kingsley chips in as he finished his second portion.

We go on to talk about what is happening now. I desperately want to ask them about what happened in the games, but I wouldn’t put it past Aberforth to spy on us so I don’t ask and they don’t tell.

* * *

 

Times goes by slowly, but I am still glad I took the low road and am in a cell where I can keep an eye on my two friends.

The rebels must not have done anything big lately because none of us have been taken in for ‘therapy’ however, today we are visited by an auror and before he can even speak I already get a vibe off of him that is telling me to dislike him.

He pays me no head and instead goes to Fleur’s cell.

“How’s it going Delacour?” he hisses with a smirk on his face.

“Go shove off Flint” she tells him with a scowl.

“I’d rather shove in...although you have lost your glow... I’d still let you...”

“In your dreams you flobberworm” she retorts.

He just smiles before taking out a flask of what I am assuming is water. He starts to let some drip out and I have no clue why. However, when I look back over to Curves I see that she is frozen still and her eyes are filled with fear. That’s when it dawns on me...Water torture.

“Hey ugly!” I shout out and temporarily get his attention. 

“Yeah you, you big idiot! Who else would I be referring to? Your mama drop you as a child a couple times?” I can feel his anger coming up as he puts away the flask. 

Here fishy fishy.

“Or do you just have the genetics of your old man?” His anger grows but it still not enough. I was going to go with more family next but since he is by himself I am going to gamble on a different route.

“What’s the matter? Got no friends because no one can stand the sight of you?” 

Boom! Nailed it! He is fuming as he makes his way over and I step back. 

“Shut up you little git!” he yells at me.

My eyes light up and I once again welcome it. “Why don’t you make me! Are you that incompetent to stop me? I am seriously considering that you are all talk and nothing more than a squib!” I laugh as I let the emerald presence back into me.

“You’ll wish you never crossed me you little twerp” he retaliates, rather badly if you ask me, before pulling out his wand and poking his wand hand into my cell.

“Cru...” he starts before I launch myself at him as emerald green covers my eyes.

My body has been taken over again. It grabs the wand and turns it on him as I cast a petrificus totalus on him and then slash the wand at the viewing runes that I did not know where there. They have already been tampered with oddly enough but I change it again to look like nothing is amiss. It takes a couple moments to receive the footage, so I should be in the clear. Once again, I have no clue how I know this, now, while I am not in control of my own body.

“Legilimens!” I cast on him and look through his mind focusing on the rebels. 

In District 9 the people were escorted to the camp where they keep the beasts, probably to start their day of work, by the aurors. A man, with dirty blonde hair, pointed his finger to the sky, like my District’s salute, and they all scattered as they ran for it.

Many fell as the aurors let loose with curses before they gave chase. Three aurors walked slowly forward, having lost sight of the workers who headed into the camp which was hidden by wards. 

I heard a “for Luna!” and then the ground beneath the aurors’ feet vanished before they fell down into a concealed pit. The workers came back out of the camp afterwards, except they were accompanied by three Dragons who encircled the pit.

“If we burn! You burn with us!” the man with long dirty blonde hair shouted as the Dragons lowered their heads and spewed flames into the pit.

The next scene plays out at a dam in what I recognize as District 7.

Said dam is built like a fortress and a small army of rebels march forward, slightly singing Tonk’s song with a slight modification.

**Are you, are you**

**Coming to the stream**

**Where we do  call out**

**To come and join with we**

**Great things will happen here**

**And greater there will be**

**When we meet in moonlight**

**By the mighty stream**

 

They all shout out a war cry and it is as if they are drawing the attention of the stationed aurors, who move up to the front of the dam in defensive positions. They come running in, ready for the retaliatory attack from the aurors, who only have their eyes on the advancing rebels. The curses go flying but the rebels press onwards.

In the commotion no one sees, what I can only imagine are, mere people scaling down the walls. They must have come in from behind the dam. The distraction worked and the mere people take out the upper quadrant of guards before heading into the building. The outer doors open up to the surprise of the aurors stationed below.

The aurors surprise is short lived however as the rebels make contact with them and take the aurors down, or throw them over into the waters below. They plant bombs inside and hightail it out of there before the entirety of the hydro-plant gets blown to bits.

I gasp out in shock as I get out of Flint’s mind. 

Merlin, no wonder everyone is so on edge here. The rebels really are ...well … rebelling.

My body casts an imperio on Flint, making him my puppet. Then I obliviate him so he doesn’t know it.

“Go and gather as much information for me as you can without becoming suspicious” I command him, giving him back his wand. Flint makes his way out and my vision goes back to normal along with my body.

“Harry what was that? Why didn’t you break out?” Curves asks me.

“Moves and countermoves is how we are going to get out. If we go blindly right now we more than likely will end up dead” I tell her and Kingsley backs me up.

  
I only hope that by the time my last move is made we are all in one piece.


	5. Chapter 5

Flint has remained my loyal spy and between him and Peter we are doing alright in my new dark and dreary home. I have not gathered any intel on another big attack but a couple days ago...I started ‘therapy’.

However, it is not torture. At least I don’t think it is. I get brought into a white room and put on an upright table, with a slight tilt, before becoming strapped in. The first time it happened I braced for torture. The only thing that happened was Peter and some assistants coming in. 

They asked me questions on how I was doing and then they started making things more comfortable for me as I grew sleepy and then I would gradually fall asleep.

I wake up tired and a little stiff but not in any real pain, with no memory of what they have done to me. I have Fleur and Kingsley ask me questions about the past, to make sure my memory is remaining in tact, but nothing seems off.

Currently it is just after dinner and I am getting strapped in.

“You ever going to tell me what you are doing to me Pete?” I ask him as he waves his wand.

He pauses before replying “Are you in any pain from ‘therapy’ Harr?” 

“No, just a little stiff” I tell him.

“Then there is no need to tell you if it doesn’t hurt you” he replies as they start to get ready when a newcomer enters the room.

“How is the treatment going?” Aberforth Dumbledore asks lightly but I can here the demand in his voice.

“Like I told you before, this takes time to perfect. He should have some effect by now but he is not ready to be tested” Peter informs him.

I really wish I knew what was going on. You’d think I would be more uncomfortable with what they are doing with me, but…

It’s a nice change of space, bright and white, I get super comfy, and I feel a very welcoming presence when I am here. A warm, familiar feeling of closeness. It’s nice and I actually look forward to it.

“Time is something that we no longer have an abundant amount of. I expect a report by the end of week Pettigrew” he ends.

“Of course Lord Dumbledore” he nods at the man before going back to work. Aberforth stays a moment longer before leaving. A sigh escapes me when he leaves.

“Are you a little tense Harry?” Peter asks me.

“No I am fine” I lie.

“Everyone take 5. Try taking some deep breath and collecting your thoughts. We’ll be right back” Peter tells me. I just give them a nod as I taking calming breath and try to push the stupid Dumbledore brother out of my thoughts.

I am making progress until the the lights start to flicker. I look around to see if I am seeing things, and that’s when the lights shut down completely and back up runes light the room in dark blue before the monitor screen in the room automatically turns on.

I gasp as I see the big charming face that is plastered onto the screen.

“Ladies and gentlemen. I have a  very, very special show for you tonight” 

“Cory” I breath out and can’t help but smile.

“My name is Cormac McLeggan, winner of the 68th Hunger Games, reporting to you live from District 13. I am standing here tonight to tell you the truth” he pauses before looking down and his smile vanishes. I have never seen him look this serious.

“People think of me, of us, my fellow Victors, as the lucky ones. Fame, money, status...the lucky ones are the ones who died in the games” he states with a look of hate.

“We, the Victors, are not anything more than the slaves and pets of Diagon. After winning my games I was paraded around and adored. I loved it...but I was naive, young and stupid. The next year I formed bonds with my tributes...my friends...only to watch them die as they were murdered for the entertainment of the elite. I thought it could not get any worse...I was wrong” I can see the anger in his eyes.

“I...or...my body... became desirable. So President Dumbledore and his brother would sell my body to the highest bidders. When I refused...they would kill someone I loved. Many Victors shared my fate. Even the bidders knew it was wrong to some degree. They would try to make it up to me with gifts and presents. However, I discovered something much, much better” 

His smile comes back.

“I accepted my payment...” he pauses and looks straight forward with a devilish grin.

“With secrets” 

With that he begins to spew out information on aurors, politicians, lawmakers, going into great detail of some. Shady dealings, illegal activities, corruption, covered up truths and the type of secrets everyone wants to hide in a locked vault, away from the public's ears.

Then it gets to the two leaders of the nation. I hear a ruckus from outside but I can’t take my eyes away from the screen as he continues.  

“Aberforth Dumbledore...is a very big fan of the prostitution ring, like many others... except... he can’t perform unless they dress up...and I am not talking about a fancy pair of knickers...his companions need to dress like animals...I heard his most recent fetish was goats”

Holy crap… I knew that man was off.

“And to our dear old leader...Albus one too many names Dumbledore. Defeated Grindewald and then rules all so quickly and without any opposition. How you may ask? Power of course as many guess. But not just any magical power. He uses the magic of the brain. He uses legilimency to view others thoughts without permission and coerces them into doing whatever he wants. However, because of the incredible amount of times he has used it and the amount of time he has done it for...the outer skin of his mind has becomes scared from overuse. He wears his stupid hat to cover it up”

Son of a bitch! That explains the headaches I got when he was near.

I go to see what else Cory has to say when the doors to my room burst open and in runs an Unspeakable, as their shiny silver cloak billows while their hood auto conceals their face. They quickly undo my restraints and try to get me out, but now is the time to strike…

I bring my head back before slamming my forehead right into their face. They go down like a sack of potatoes and yell out in pain. The voice almost sounds familiar but I have no time to figure it out as I go to leave and three more Unspeakables enter.

I crouch down and brace to attack as emerald starts to cover my eyes and then I am frozen.

“Harr stop it’s us!” Col exclaims as he pulls down his hood and I see his slightly aged face. I look at the Unspeakable I hit only to see them pull down their own hood that reveals Roger’s face with a bloody nose as another Unspeakable, well maybe Unspeakable is not the right term, goes to help him up and fix his nose.

The shock finally leaves my body and I run over and sweep Col up in a hug.

“Col! You’re here. How?” then I pause briefly “Tonks?” I ask, “Is she here?”

“Tonks is fine. She is back in 13 with Den and everyone else. Come on we are getting you out of here” he tells me reassuringly before I hug him again. 

“We need to move out now!” comes another familiar voice as the two others drop their hoods. It’s Tony and Terry. I have so many questions but no time to ask them as they shove an Unspeakable cloak and boots on me and we head out.

“Sorry about the attack back there Roger” I tell him honestly.

“Not a good time Harry. Merlin Col, I told you your brother was too nice!” he jokes with Col.

Since when did this happen?

We make our way out to the hall and see a handful more Unspeakbles, who I am assuming are rebels because the auror guards are knocked out and they are leading Fleur and Kingsley forward while dressing them as Unspeakables as well.

“We are heading out now!” says, what I am guessing is, our rebel leader.

“May I ask for some assistance before we leave?” comes the voice of Peter who just stepped out from a nearby room.

All wands are drawn on him in an instant.

“Come now Moony no need to be rude” he tells the leader.

“Name and password” the man asks Peter threateningly.

“Code name: Wormtail, Password: Marauders” Peter answers and the leader seems to acknowledge him but still has his wand raised.   

“Secret phrase: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good” Peter ends as our leader, Moony, motions for two rebels to help him. They go in and come back out levitating two giant rectangular crates.

“We are moving out with the VIPs. Heading to the gardens” Moony states and sends out what looks to be the mist of a patronus. 

Seconds later we receive one back as it responds. “Negative! We’ve been hit! Security systems are back on! Seek shelter in Diagon safe house and hide till further notice!”

“Damn!” Moony yells. 

There goes our ride.

“There is another way. Come with me.” Peter tells them and we follow him till we get to a secret passageway and head up. 

We are deposited into a massive kitchen as we quietly make our way through. Panic rushes through us all as a door opens and someone comes in.

However, it is just a lady with silvery blonde hair. She looks unbalanced and scared out of her wits when she see us.

“Stupefy!” Moony casts quickly, knocking the lady out.

“Take her! We can use her as a hostage and guarantee us safe travels” Peter tells us so we do.

Merlin who is this person?

We exit the kitchen via a secret passage, covered by a tapestry, and are outside and that’s when I see a whole lot of....nothing?

Peter casts a revealing charm and standing before us is an airship. 

That reminds me...“Wand?” I ask my brother. 

“Oh right! Here you go” he tells me as he hands me my wand and I feel slightly whole again.

“Everyone in!” Peter tells us as the back door drops and we scramble in and it is as if it’s on a timer because lights flood around the ship and handfuls of aurors and Unspeakables apparate in and start to fire volleys of spells that luckily make it no further than the ships protective shields as Moony and Peter take the pilot seats.

“We need to leave now, the shields won't take much more!” another rebel yells before taking off his unspeakable cloak. Underneath are black robes and the man then puts on a metal mask that resembles the face of a skull. He enervates the lady and brings her to the rear, opening the door.

He throws his unspeakable cloak out the door, receiving the enemies attention, and then puts his wand to the throat of the girl.

I hear the sonorosed voice of the Dumbledore brothers calling for their men to hold their fire after they must have seen the girl.

Who is she? I must know as my emerald eyes view the rebel’s , who still has his wand on her throat for all to see, mind. 

She is very special to the brothers and I can see images of her being tortured if she comes back with us.

“We are all set to leave. Hit it!” The rebel shouts back.

I move quickly as I yank out the rebel’s wand and throw it far back into the ship. He looks surprised at me before I yank and throw him back in and push down my hood to the gasps from below as they see me now holding the lady.

I cast  protective charm on her before pointing my wand at the ground as we take flight.

“Erresto Momentum Maximus” and a dozen other cushioning charms get fired as I push her out and watch as she lands lightly on the ground. 

The rebel I pushed yells at me as we see the army raise their wands, but they don’t fire as we fly out into the night sky.

  
  


“You idiot!” the rebel yells again at me so I turn to him as my eyes blaze with emerald green. He stops talking immediately, gulps and then moves over to the other side of the room as we continue on.

I sit next to Col and give Roger, Tony and Terry a nod of thanks before a very long talk begins as we are on our way to District 13.

Moony told my fellow men from 12 to keep quiet about major details till we get back to District 13 so they just fill me in on how everything is going and how everyone is doing, including Tonks.  They also keep telling me how glad they are that I am back, even Roger mentions that he is glad I am in one piece. Kingsley and Fleur join us as well before our adrenaline leaves off and we take a nap the rest of the way back. 

All I want to do is see my wife but we all get immediately sent to the infirmary of District 13. 

13 is like an old underground fortress. It’s behind Diagon’s tech but beats most district’s tech. It was made for the elite in case war ever broke out again. I get my own room after I give Fleur and Kingsley a hug telling them I’d be right back. We made it! And I really want to be with my two former cell mates as we get transitioned.

I get poked and prodded as several District 13 healers run tests and scans on me, that  I assume are all saying that I am fine.

The door opens from behind me, it’s probably another healer, but the healers stop what they are doing. They all smile and slowly move away from me.

What the hell?

I turn around and my breath catches.

It’s her. Merlin I missed her. She looks even better than in my dreams. It’s a little weird that I haven’t pictured her in a while but I don’t care, especially when I hear her voice.

“Harry!” she exclaims as I jump off the bed and turn around, fully taking her in.

I start to run to her.

She starts to run to me.

There is only one thought going through my head as we are about to meet.

That thought…

_ KILL HER! _


	6. Chapter 6

Uncontrollable anger sweeps through my body as my hands go to strangle her throat as I see her eyes bulge in surprise.

My eyes fill with emerald green in an instant.

I jerk and my body throws itself to the ground. I try to jump back up and attack her but my left leg freezes up and my right fist punches my right leg muscle as I fall back to the ground. My right fist moves again and knocks the side of my head as I begin to see stars.

That’s when my mind starts a battle with itself as I briefly see Sirius come running in and grab Tonks who was about to rush to my side.

_ KILL HER! _

**No! We protect her!**

_ SHE CAUSES YOU HARM! _

**Keep her safe, no matter what!**

_ MUST KILL HER! _

**Must protect her!**

The words and voices run over each other and jumble as I roar. My mind shields go up and my vision goes completely green in emerald colors and eventually I calm as everything relaxes as the voices merges together in unison.

I know what to do.

**_Protect Tonks, no matter what! Kill anyone who harms her!_ **

Looking over to her I see that she is struggling against Sirius’s grip. My eyes are tinged in emerald as I speed over and launch forward. 

My mentor panics as he sees I am going towards him and not Tonks, and braces himself by crisscrossing his arms in front of him.

I open my fist and strike him hard with an open palm as he goes flying back and hits the wall. Tonks looks at me in shock before I take her hand in mine, as more people come in to harm her.

I pull her forward, with care, before grabbing a nearby scalpel and swing Tonks around so she is facing my back, while her back is protected by the wall.

The scalpel twirls once through my fingers before I crouch down in striking position and dare the new intruders to try and get to her. Even Col has come in.

“Harr it is alright. No one is going to hurt either of you” he tells me honestly.

They must have gotten to him…

My body tenses when her arms go around my midsection calmingly as her chin rests on my shoulder by my neck and her lips go to my ear.

“It’s okay. You came back home to me. You are safe. We are safe...we all are safe” she whispers to me soothingly.

Her touch relaxes me and her intoxicating scent leaves me weak. I lower my weapon as my senses come back. My eyes are still tinged and I can feel the presence of every person in the room. So why are there two presences...or more like one presence and a little one as well  behind me?

I look to my wife as I turn around and put down the scalpel. She looks at me before following my eyes down to her lower mid section. Tonks looks at me again with loving eyes and nods her head in confirmation.

My worst fears have come true.

“...Roger?” I ask her as I feel like I am about to throw up.

She looks shocked before she smiles again “No!” she laughs.

“...Mi...Mine?” I ask pointing to myself.

“Yes ...you big idiot” she jokes using our coded pet names.

The biggest smile forms on my face as my whole body heats up and continues on as the back of my head starts to get tingly from the overwhelming amount of happiness that is coursing through me.

Then someone must have turned off the lights because I am falling back and my body decides it’s a good time for a nap.

* * *

 

My eyes are heavy and I feel like I was in a dream. I am about to wake back up into my cell when it all comes back to me.

I was rescued by my brother, Tony, Terry and Roger along with the rebels and a leader named Moony. Peter is on our side. The Dumbledore brothers have someone who they desperately want to keep safe. I got back to District 13. I had a split personality but my emerald side saved Tonks...and I think I am fine? I reunited with Tonks! I protected Tonks...She is...I am… We are going to be parents I smile to myself as I come to.

The warm body, that is my wife, is laying next to me and resting. However, my body becomes tense. We are not alone. My body automatically sits up and as soons as I do, my arm moves over Tonks protectively. She waked up at my touch and her arms quickly surround me and I start to relax. 

“It’s okay, your safe...with me...they are friends” she whispers to me, motioning to Sirius, ‘Moony’, and Peter who are on the other side of the room and have ended their talk.

“I told you we wouldn’t have to worry about her. Harry has taken control and will do anything in order to protect her” Peter tells them.

“Morning pups” Sirius greets us and Moony continues to watch and not say a word.

“Morning yourself you old dog” Tonks replies with a smile until she sees me just nod at them. I want answers and I am wondering how many more secrets my mentor has kept from me.

“Can I please get some answers now? We are in a secure location now right?” I ask because I can no longer hold my tongue.

“Yes it is secure” Moony answers “Let’s start at the beginning. The games” he states looking over to the other two.

Peter starts “Harry, as you may or may not know, Scrimgeour became the Head Game maker largely due to all that you and Tonks did in the games and decided to join the rebellion. He got it  so the arena would be put to our advantage. Instead of Airships coming in to pick up corpses, the ground itself swallowed tributes. That is how we were able to save Minerva and Moody” he explains. That’s one question down. Now what about everyone else.

“District 2’s, District 5’s and District 9’s tributes were not in our plan and died in the arena and tragically so did Penelope, Igor and Pomona” Peter pauses before going on. “Everyone wanted to get you two out and therefore they all agreed to form a massive alliance. Scrimgeour and I came up with a plan that Rufus executed with the help of many of our inside assets. However, every District pair only knew part of the master plan and had their own missions...in case we got found out early and...they required therapy...” he continues. It makes sense I guess. But how did they do it?

“Kingsley and Hestia were to unite and guard Amelia, Dawlish, Penelope and especially Bill. In case you didn’t know, Amelia is the one who really backed you in the beginning. I believe she gave you that broth in your games” 

So that is AB. I need to thank her. 

“Her and Dawlish used Elven magic to make wooden clones of their group so everyone would believe they died out right away. Bill and Penelope were tasked with manipulating the runes and writing their own on trees to hide what they were doing. Bill had to do this alone...along with making a type of power stone, known as a reflective stone, with the help from magic of the other four. The item Penelope gave him when she sacrificed herself made it all possible” Peter goes on to tell me.

“So the audience of the games only saw wooden lookalike clones die and their corpses sunk underneath so no one could tell the difference” I repeat  “But why not just get everyone out via the underground trap and... how the heck did they obtain the intel on how to perform this type of magic?” I ask.

“Bill’s twin brothers work at the Department and passed us information. I helped pass information as well. We also got help from others” Peter answers before going on “We also needed to destroy the arena to get access to you all...you must understand that we were flying by the edge of our pants when planning this and everything was last minute... to be secure. Heck we thought we might have lost everything when Aberforth got there before we did. But luckily, we got more support than we thought we were going to have...because of you two”

I feel a little awkward. What makes us so special?

“You guys opened up everyone's’ eyes...anyways, getting back on track...Fleur and Igor were to protect Nick and Pomona. The two from District 3 were told that there would be a power source that they would use to short circuit the arena and be provided the tool for it but they would have to build a source to contain the power and protect the others. The blood rain disoriented them both from their mission, but they got back after a while...or at least Flamel did. The signal for him was the gift from District 3” He explains further before continuing.

“District 7 and 8 were to protect you till the time came to escape which would be at least three days. We needed to put on a show for that long. We knew Minerva and Moody would not be able to make it too long so Rufus, and some other rebel game makers, manipulated the games to try and save as many as possible while still maintaining secrecy. Every rebel Victor was willing to give their lives for both of you”   
  


My head is starting to hurt from taking in all this information. 

“Obviously things did not go as planned but we are now back up to speed with the success of the rescue mission” Peter finishes.

“Ummm how about explaining that ‘therapy’ you gave me Peter” I tell him.

He looks uncomfortable for a second before continuing. “Now understand that when I was brought in here I was not treated as well as you were. Being from Diagon and all. After we arrived and you all were swept off, I was stunned and by the time I woke back up I just heard from Padfoot...I mean from Sirius... that Tonks had gone to visit you. I immediately told him to stop her...” 

He gave me the urge to kill my wife!

“Harry you remember when you were attacked in the forest of District 12” he asks me, throwing me off track.

“Yes” I answer, not sure how he knows about this.

“You were being watched by both Diagon and District 13. One of our newly created VAMPIRE, short for Venomous Artificial Magic Primary Intelligence Reconnaissance Encompasser, basically Diagon’s mutt-like agent, was following you and your brother. It had not yet been tested...but that did not stop Aberforth from using it right under his brother’s nose...you accidentally attacked it...and it attacked you both… You...you both should have been dead...But Moony over here, more formally Remus Lupin, was also keeping an eye on you. He chased off the VAMPIRE and saved you two. You both were left with his...wolf-like genetics.” Peter pauses. 

I am not sure what to say to Moony. He changed us both, which makes me angry...but he did save us both and Col has only seemed to benefit so far from it.

“The VAMPIRE’s venom should have killed you, but Moony helped stop the effect and...it unlocked another presence in you...your emerald eye presence is the term I have given it”

“What am I?” I ask “Am I a monster?”

Tonks takes a hold of my hand and it relaxes me immediately.

“You are a Hero. My Hero” she smiles at me “All mine” she whispers, mimicking her words from the past. 

“Our Hero” Sirius adds.

“If it wasn’t for your warning...many of us would have perished from the bombings” Remus tells me informatively.

“Without your actions there would be no rebellion...no hope” Peter tells me before continuing. 

“Harry...I regret to inform you that  I was in charge of making sure that the image of Tonks made you feel anger, pain and fear...” he pauses, looking down before starting again “It was a mix of truth serum and visual details with obliviation of the mind. However, I tweaked it. I made sure you were as comfortable as possible so your ‘emerald side’ would not awaken and remain separate”.

He pauses again before continuing.

“I believe your emerald side is a mix of VAMPIRE and wolf residual magic mixed with something that you were...let’s just say, born with. Your untapped knowledge. I was confident that leaving that side of you alone and hidden... would ultimately protect Tonks. However, it has gone further than protecting Tonks from yourself...It has convinced the ‘therapy’, I have given you, to protect Tonks from anyone that you perceive as the slightest threat to her safety”.

I think that is good, Tonks seems to think that too because she snuggles into me more and gives me a peck on the cheek.

“Merlin….this is a lot to take in” I breathe out.

“There is also more” Sirius tells me and I give him a look.

“There is always more with you isn’t there? Got any other secrets...you know besides my parents getting taken away because of you and the idea of rebellion?” I ask him, with a glare. I have forgiven him but the fact remains that he got my parents involved in the possibility of revolting and that's why they were taken away. Tonks eyes bulge in surprise and there is a little hurt as well. Most likely due to the fact that I didn’t tell her this. I didn’t want her mad at our mentor before the Games.

“You told him that you were the reason that Lily and James were taken? That is a huge stretch that isn’t even remotely true Padfoot” Moony tells my mentor who is glaring at them, as if telling them to shut up.

“James and Lily forced their way into our group Sirius. If I recall correctly, you were the one warning them to stay out of it. But good luck trying to change Prong’s and Prancer’s mind on something they were such die hards for. At times I think they wanted rebellion more than I did”.

I am shocked “You...How...how did you all know my parents?...” but I am stopped when Remus touches his arm and lifts his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a snake coming out of a skull's mouth.

“Let’s touch on that subject later. Our presence is requested in the command room. All of us...immediately” Remus tells us.

Questions are racing through my head but as much as I want to ask them...I have enough to take in and I really would like to meet who is in charge down here.

After minor protest from Tonks and Sirius I join them as we get out of the infirmary and make our way up.

My arm is wrapped around my wife’s waist and her arms are wrapped around me. I will not be letting go of her for a while, that is for sure. We talk about general things that have happened while we were apart and she is filling me on the leader of District 13 and his followers, the Fear Eaters. The Fear Eaters or FEs are his top lieutenants. Remus is one of his right hand men.

Apparently District 13 was indeed officially known as the power nation that harvested magical energy from the lighting of the skies via Mythril trees. However, their real purpose was experimental magic augmentation.

Since Grindelwald decimated many magical species, District 13 was in charge of making hybrids from Werewolves to Giants. The Mere People that I saw in the vision, Goblins, Centaurs, Forest Elves, Druids. They also experimented with other things such as runic tattoos that enhances, strength, speed, stamina and magical reserves as well. 

With all the human modifications comes a drawback...District 13 has had a sprout of sterility. Their population could not replenish as fast. 

They also specialized in weaponry. District 13 has weapons that can destroy magic, like in Gellert’s reign. That’s how they were able to make the deal...However, Nick invented power stones that negate the effects of the weapons.

Although no one has said this...I have a strong feeling that this is why District 13 is allying with us once again. They have lost their trump card and do not have enough people to fight a war on their own. They need us. Even though Nick has found a way to hack into his own power stone invention...the hack is not permanent. Exhibit A, being our own rescue mission.

The rebellion also needs the support of Tonks and I. The Izulu bird duo. Soon to be trio.

I smile to myself as I think about our child who is growing inside Tonk’s. “I love you so freaking much...I love you both...ineffable” I whisper to my wife. I see her smile but I also see the liquid collect in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” I ask in concern.

She just smiles at me before wiping away here tears “I thought I may have lost you...after your warning...your last word...right after that...We almost lost Colleen, she went after her cat instead of heading to the safety bunker” she tells me with a small laugh. Crookshanks...I never did like that cat. “Col saved her and...when he came running in with her in his arms...It reminded me of you...always protecting everyone...” and then the tears come.

“Oh, I am sorry, I am just hormonal...I am so glad you’re here...Ineffable” she tells me, pushing me against a wall and crashing her lips into mine. I try to conceal a moan of pleasure as my body turns into pure bliss until we eventually break apart.

“Merlin, I have been dreaming of doing that for far too long” she smiles up at me. 

“I am not complaining” I grin right back at her as we look over and see our three escorts are pretending to make conversation with each other as they wait for us. We share one more kiss before following them the rest of the way.

Before we even get inside Col comes running out and even though I am just a little taller than him I still pick him off his feet and spin him around.

“I am so proud of you Col. So damn proud” I tell him as he tightens his hold on me.

“Thanks Harr. It was tough...but the thought of you kept me motivated. Merlin I am so glad you are back. After this we need to see everyone else. Mom, Dad and Den might strangle me if they don’t get to see you soon. Come on in...let’s get the formalities done with” he replies before letting go and enveloping Tonks in a quick hug as well. 

I knew her, Col and Roger have become sort of a trio staple but it is still a little weird to see. Although I love that my brother and wife are getting along so phenomenally.

They all lead me into HQ and as soon as I enter everyone goes silent. There are a slew of people in the room, all in dark robes and I can see that many have the magical tattoo of the snake and skull on their arm. They are sitting at a long rectangular table.

“Harry Potter...alive and in the flesh” a well dressed and smart looking man greets me as he rises and is immediately followed by all those who were sitting. He must be the leader.

“Hello Harry” Rufus adds as gives me a nod from a standing position a small distance away from the leader. 

I am not sure what I think of Scrimgeour. I guess he was vital in the scheme of things, so I will give him the benefit of the doubt...for now.

“I would like to officially introduce you to the leader of District 13...President Tom Riddle” 

Things were a bit awkward at first when I came in, but after being introduced and given a seat with Tonks on one side of me and Col on the other, as well as Sirius on Col’s side while Roger was on Tonk’s I became more relaxed as I was brought up-to-date on what was going on.

“So as you can see...we have Diagon on the run. The Districts are advancing from every level. The Department of Mysteries is remaining neutral, although District 3 is leaning to support us over Diagon. District 1 is still hesitating to join and District 2 is unfortunately still under the control of Diagon. Their main force and the fortress of District 2, Knockturn, is our biggest threat” President Riddle informs me.

“Your wife, the Izulu, has really rallied everyone together. With her continued leadership, and your support, we hope to end this war as soon as possible” he tells me like I am a child and should not be worried.

The loyalist and Diagon won’t go down that easy. I know how they work. I have seen their warriors fight first hand and I know what Aberforth is capable of, especially with a supportive Albus.

I sigh before responding as everyone is vocally agreeing with Tom.

“No” I tell him simply.

He looks at me as if he misheard me and the other FEs look at me like I am nuts.

“I beg your pardon?” President Riddle responds. Yeah I am sure he does. He is probably like a god here. But from what I heard...I am pretty important out there, among the districts.

“My wife will no longer be the Izulu. She is pregnant with my child and I have already seen her in danger and open combat” I tell them. Tonks gives me a small glare but I return it by looking at her stomach. Our baby’s safety trumps all and she knows it.

“In being the Izulu...many of her wishes have been granted...If she is not...her wishes” Tom starts but I cut him off to the surprise of some.

“I will be your Izulu” I announce and see even more surprised faces while many others smile and welcome my proposal while a small few look skeptical.  _ At times I think they wanted rebellion more than I did.  _ The words play in my mind as a slight emerald hue develops in my eyes.

“Leave being the Izulu to me. All promises you made with my wife stick. Also, give me unmatched authority to do things my way and I will give you a victory to your war. I don’t want any power over your men or any of your own troops. Just let me do my own thing and give me total authority to get my tasks done. I say this only because I don’t want anyone to interfere with a quick success to the end of the war”

“That is preposterous! How dare you!” one of them starts and now is a good time to show off as my emerald hue kicks in full. “What right do you have to demand all this on the word that you will...” he continues but I have stopped paying attention.

They want to see how I can stop the war. I will give them a taste of what I can do as I let the emerald take over. 

“Protect Tonks” I whisper to my brother who gives me a slight nod in agreement before I start.

“Imperio” I whisper twice, hitting two separate FEs on the other side of the room and cause them to start shouting obscenities and thrash around, using them as a distraction.

I cast a spell on the giant rectangular table as my foot raises up and I thrust it against said table that jolts forward and pushes into the other side’s inhabitant as their chest and arms merge into the table, rendering them immobile.

The others start to go for their wands as Col grabs Tonks and Sirius and Roger get the message to back away as I shoot long incarcerous ropes down the right area, away from President Riddle, and they get tangled. When the ropes leave my wand I am already going into an expelliarmus maximas, which uses a lot more magic so I can cast it on multiple targets, as the left side of the FEs get their wands taken from them. 

President Riddle remains untouched at the head of the table, to my left, as guards enter. I jump onto the table and with another quick flick of my wand I send a fire phoenix spell at them that knocks them out on impact. Then I quickly make my way over to the President himself, who is as cool as a cucumber and looks mildly interested in my display, before I point my wand at him.

“One of many reasons why I will be able to end this” I finish and turn my wand around in my hand, so that the handle is facing him. I am offering him my surrender and showing my respect.

Tom smiles at me and then pauses before clapping his hands together lightly. “Haha! Very good Harry. No need to surrender your wand” he waves me off.

“Peter, Sirius, Lupin, Rufus, Tonks, and of course you Harry, please stay. Everyone else...Leave” he commands before quickly slashing his wand as all my magical work vanishes as the FEs all become free and get their wands back.

He is impressive, I’ll give him that. However, I am not intimidated as our eyes meet and I motion to my brother. 

Tom nods his head “Colin, please stay here as well”. The way he says ‘please’ gives the false impression like the people have a choice. I can tell that he demands respect and obedience just by his presence, but he is wise enough to add a hint of courtesy so people don’t think of him as a complete dictator. He is quite similar to Albus...


End file.
